


Jealousy Strikes Again

by winterscaptsam



Category: Marvel, Spideychelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: Peter Parker is jealous at how Brad likes mJ too.





	Jealousy Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short spideychelle fic

It’s not that he hated Brad. It’s just that he disliked him with every working bone in his body, with the hair that looked so soft and perfect, the brown eyes that would make any girl swoon and normally Peter wouldn’t care for all that. But this time it was MJ, Brad was getting MJ.

“It’s nothing- dude, it’s just a bit of fireworks, under the bus engine and then we blame it on Brad. It doesn’t even sound that bad, n-no one gets hurt,” Peter’s voice a little too intrigued by his own idea.

Ned just looked at him like he was a sociopath, “Uhhh, I don’t think so Peter...”

“C’mon, when has spider man ever done something wrong?”

Ned stays silent for a moment, as if mentally listing every single wrong thing Peter Parker’s ever done,

“Actually- don’t answer that.” He cuts off Ned’s thoughts,

Getting onto the bus, he sees MJ. Sat alone by the window seat, earphones in and eyes focused on a book. His eyes ponder to the empty seat next to her, he wonders how it would feel to have their skin so close for a journeys ride-

“Hey MJ!” He hears Brad shout out, and suddenly the empty space next to her isn’t empty.

“It’s okay, you’ll get the plane seat” Ned says to him, patting his back for comfort.

So, when it does come to the plane. It shouldn’t be that bad, there’s 3 seats in one isle. The window for MJ, the middle for Peter and the third for Ned.

He’s got it all planned out, that way he can make conversation with MJ and if things don’t go to plan he has Ned next to him to smooth things out. Ned always knew how to make something better when Peter made it worse.

It didn’t go exactly to plan.

”Fireworks...bathroom...we blame it on Brad.” 

Peters voice stone cold as he can hear MJ and Brad’s silent chatter from the seats in front of him.

Ned just shook his head, patted Peter’s shoulder for comfort, “Maybe next time, man”

It’s okay though, this just meant that he could think of various different ways to make Brad look bad during the trip.

Maybe plant the fireworks in his bag when he’s not looking- light them up from behind him and scream out his name- dress up as Spider-Man and kick his ass because spidey got intel that he was a bad guy- he had the whole plane journey to think of something.

But Brad also had the whole plane journey to talk to MJ and that’s all Peter ever wanted.

 


End file.
